I don't like like her anymore
by Madame of Writing
Summary: Lila tried to ask Arnold out for the movie after the FTi event happened. Yet, Arnold laid his eyes on someone else, someone other then Lila. We all know who that is! Dedicated to KasuKAPL and based on her fanart.


_You guys know what? Screw my best friend! She said that my stories need improvement! We've been best of friends for two years (it's a rather long time in Asia), and her comments about my stories are always... ugh. They're just scraps and ideas, she could have been nicer!_

_Anyways, stop being depressed! Hey guys, this is another small one-shot I want to write. It's about a drawing by KasuKAPL on DeviantArt! I hope you guys like it as much as she does, it's a dedication of how amazing her drawings are! If you're there KasuKAPL, please enjoy it!_

Hey Arnold _will never be mine! This fic is based on KasuKAPL's newest comic strips of it!

* * *

_

**I don't like like her anymore!**

_RIIIIING!_

The PS 118's bell had rung, kids of the elementary school ran outside rapidly as they plan out their exciting weekend plans. Lila Sawyer, the 'perfect', the princess, the kind and popular girl, who had a lot of boys setting their eyes on her and wanting to be her boyfriend. She ran up to Arnold, who was just walking down the stairs, Lila turned around and smiled at Arnold.

"Oh Arnold, I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the cinema with me." She fiddled her fingers and kept herself calm and collected. "You know that 'Enchanted Bunnies II' has been released a few days ago."

Arnold seemed to not listening to Lila and noticed on something else behind her, on the stairs. It was Helga, the only one visible in his eyes at that moment, she was scowling.

"And I wanted to thank you for being ever so brave saving our neighborhood." Lila's eyes blinked flirty at Arnold, trying to get his attention. She thought that since he like-like her before, he would definitely agree to her invitation. After all, who wouldn't want to go on a date with Lila?

Arnold's eyes were set on Helga, he rubbed his arm and trying to look disappointed, "Ohh, sorry Lila, but I can't. I've just remembered that I have... other things to do."

"Oh, don't worry Arnold, it's okay. I'll ask another person then. Well, then I'll see you tomo-" Lila didn't finished her sentence, and Arnold hurriedly ran past her, "Okay Lila, see you soon!"

"-rrow?" Lila looked over her shoulder, only to found Arnold run toward Helga. Arnold smiled happily, after the case of FTi and Helga's confession on the rooftop, Arnold had been focusing on Helga all day long. While Lila stood there dumbfounded, Stinky walked up to her and asked her to the cinema, Lila just mumbled a small yes and followed Stinky to the cinema.

Finally catching up with Helga, Arnold huffed a bit and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Helga." He smiled, greeting her kindly.

"Arnold?" Helga sounded shock, she never thought that her long time crush would run up to her and greeted her all by himself. Usually they would bump into each other, then Helga would cause a ruckus out of it and Arnold would say, "Whatever you say Helga."

"Stop creeping me out you stupid football head!" Helga yelled at him, she didn't intend to do that, but it was just to cover her true self toward Arnold. "What do you want now?"

"Well, since our houses are pretty near to each other... I was wondering..." Rubbing the back of his neck, Arnold felt a bit giddy asking Helga, he was also a bit afraid that she might reject him. "Would you like to walk home... with me?" Arnold's hand brushed lightly against Helga's, he tried to hold back his blushing and at the same time, tried to get a grip of Helga's hand. They both pulled back and looked away, Helga rubbed her arm lightly.

"Ohh... Uhh... Of-of course Arnold." She was dancing inside of her head, she couldn't believe that her crush just asked her to walk home with him; it was like a dream to her. Put on her cool and collected face, they both turned around and headed home.

"I mean... I guess I could humor you football head." She changed her word after the last sentence, she wouldn't want Arnold to think that she really love him. Arnold secretly smiled and felt like he will have a wide and unimaginable future with Helga, even in the closest guess; he wouldn't be so sure about that.

"See Helga? You can be nice if you want." Arnold said, taking Helga's hand and held it tightly. He blushed a little bit and felt so proud of himself to be initiative and took the first step.

"Shut up, Arnoldo." Helga also blush a little, trying her best not to swoon into his arms and let him carry her the whole way home.

Unknowingly, a spaceship had landed on Gerald's house and trying to steal his pigeons!

_**The End!

* * *

**_

_Yeah... I fixed some part a little bit, so it would flow easier! I'm sorry if it's bad or anything, but I don't have a beta, or a friend who would kindly fix this for me! I checked this twice (my lazy ass), so yeah... I LOVE ALL OF YOU CRAZY HA FANS OUT THERE! ENJOY THE STORY!_


End file.
